User talk:Francisvillegov
Yeah, this seems to be a bit more active than all the other wikis calling themselves MicroWiki! --Jason Mckerra 13:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Can you come onto the chat room? We need to talk about L'alliance francophone. --Président Guillaume Sœrgèl 15:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Bridge in the Micronational Games Currently, Bridge is the proposed event that needs the most to be approved, and there is not much time before September 1. It needs the following: * An organizer (to schedule games and direct players) * A facility (a website to play the game with) * Three more participating nations Only your nation, Francisville, has shown interest in participating in Bridge so far. The event must have at least the minimum number of players by September 1, 2009, so you'll have to act quickly. If anyone is interested in becoming the Bridge event's organizer, please tell me who he is and his email address. Thank you for showing interest. Kyng Fyrst 15:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Pecune A few meetings ago, I volunteered to make a wikia page for the pecune. Scientopia was supposed to send be basic info for a page. I never got that information. I will most likely be at the meeting on August 16, but if I cannot attend, could you please tell Scientopia to e-mail me the info. My e-mail is samanacay@live.com. Thanks. -Samana Cay Sumpland 00:56, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Website Inclusion Request Greetings! We are planning a scheduled maintenance of our national website, and have created a page listing our National Allies. Do you have any objections to being included? EDIT: Would you be happy for us to come up with the basic information, or would you rather specify what you wish to be included? Sincerely, Holly Davies Bokontonian 23:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Greetings! The Empire of Austenasia would like to enquire about establishing friendly relations with Francisville, and we look forward to your reply. Austenasia 13:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Dresnerism Dresnerism is actually a form of government and an ideology :) Thanks, --Comrade Mark Dresner 16:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Relations To: Grand Duke Jamie Sutherland Hi there! I am from the Kingdom of Olland (we have talked on Les Micronationes Wiki). I am interested in creating a treaty and alliance. Please reply on my talk page! King Oli I Rukora Francisville, Do you wish to open DR with Rukora? If so, please respond. We are willing to help at any time. President Turner Reply Here Re: Thanks You left a link unclosed. ;) If you don't close all your in-wiki links the template can't finish. ptrcancer (Admin) 21:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Your efforts to clean up and redo our pages is really appreciated. You shall be commended for this. Thank you! --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 20:23, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Regarding your article, 'Starting a Territorial Nation' At present, I am currently in the process of putting together a comprehensive 'guide' to starting a micronations- focusing not just on 'guides' such as yours and Molossia's, but one that offers practical advice such a flag-sewing instructions and citizen relations, etcetera. Basically, things that many people never have access to- or, if they do, things that we have to scour from the internet, knowledge from family and friends or reference books. That said, we are looking at some things written and contributed to this wiki and other places and think that they would be a wonderful edition to this guide- especially your article. This guide would be available in PDF format for interested parties. Would we possibly be allowed to include the article of yours in question? Of course, full credit would be given, and you can name your restrictions. You can contact us about it on this page. Valetido! Bokontonian 10:48, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Zeeland-Belgie Dear Grand Duke Jamie I, The Republic of Zeeland-Belgie would like to establish diplomatic relations with your country. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both our countries, even if it is just one more reason for countries who think of themselves as “real” whereas we would be “fake” to recognize our independence. Sincerely, Enriqé Velia Qeli, President of the Republic